100 Wishes in a Broken World
by Destiny's Call
Summary: Wishing-Fire's AU Challenge. One woman's death caused a world war, and now her sister, Naminé, is fighting against the ruthless dictator along with her brother-in-law, a blue-haired mage, a prankster, and a boy shrouded in mystery. It probably won't work.
1. Smile

_Destiny: All right, guys. I'm gonna do Wishing-Fire's 100 AU Challenge. 100 Themes, each 150 words or less, and circling around one character. And no, it's not high school. It's after a world war decimated every country! Woo hoo!  
>Naminé: And I'm the main character!<br>Axel and Roxas: And we're in it too!  
>Aqua and Vanitas: And we are too.<br>Destiny: Yep. Read and enjoy my friends._

* * *

><p>I can still remember her smile. Shoulder length autumn red hair, vibrant blue eyes. Fair skin. Perfectly straight, pearl-colored teeth. Her smile could light up the world; it kept the world in balance.<p>

That was all taken away by an assassin's bullet.

Kairi Keys. A name known by many. She was the most important woman in America. An America in crisis. She was the one who kept America sane. Her husband, Sora, was the President. He always took suggestions from her before acting. She was America's stronghold. She kept us held together.

And I? I was her fifteen-year-old sister. Our parents, for whatever reason, waited like seventeen years after having Kairi to have me. Then they went and died in a car crash.

Life in the White House was luxurious, but one day Kairi and Sora went out. Only Sora returned. And her smile was so beautiful when they left.

* * *

><p><em>Kairi: What? I'm dead?<br>Destiny: Yep.  
>Sora: Nobody kills Kairi! Those guys are going down!<br>Vanitas: Review, because I shall be seen!_


	2. Eternity

2. Eternity

* * *

><p>An eternity had passed since that fateful day. Kairi had been shot by an assassin sent from, get this,France. Sora declared war onFrancebecause of his wife's murder. The war tore the whole world apart. An eternity ago, we were free, happy.<p>

Now, we're lost, broken, enslaved to poverty and hunger. Sora died two weeks after Kairi; now both are buried in the ruins of their former mansion.

After Sora's death, I fled. Since I had lived in the sidelines, no one really knew about the First Lady's little sister. An eternity after her death, I wandered the streets, searching for any scraps of food and dodging the cold-hearted police who would kill us if they caught us pillaging. An eternity after the death of the most-loved woman inAmerica, the whole world lived in chaos.

* * *

><p><em>Axel: Where am I?<br>Destiny: You'll show up soon. Don't worry, this is just the introduction. We'll see some dialogue next part which may come out later or tomorrow.  
>Aqua: Review, or I slash you.<em>


	3. Rivalry

3. Rivalry

I spied a piece of bread, and my stomach rumbled. I reached for the small crust. It wouldn't be much, but certainly it would hold back my hunger for now.

Just before my I grabbed the food, someone dashed by and snatched it. I was paralyzed for a split-second, before I looked up to see _him._ No…It was Sora's little brother, Vanitas. He, somehow, had survived, and was now taunting me.

"Well, well, little Nami is still alive." A smirk was plastered onto his face.

"Vanitas." I hissed. "Give me that."

He dangled the bread in front of my eyes. "This? You can't have it." I stood, and ran right to him, tackling him to the ground and stealing the bread.

"I'm not the same Naminé you remember." Shock filled his face as he stood up and ran. I helped myself to the bread. And thus, our rivalry was born.

* * *

><p><em>Vanitas: Yes! I have been revealed.<br>Naminé: So... _you're _bad guy?  
>Destiny: Maybe, maybe not. You'll see soon.<br>Aqua: Where am I?  
>Axel and Roxas: And us?<br>Axel: We're more important than Miss Blue-head over here after all.  
>Aqua: What was that, Spiky?<br>Destiny: Guys, no fighting! I need you all in top physical shape for now.  
>Aqua and Axel: But-<br>Destiny: No buts.  
>Ven: And where am I?<br>Aqua and Vanitas: Ventus?  
>Vanitas: What are you doing here, Kid? You're not even in this story!<br>Ven: Or am I? *Mysterious music*  
>Destiny: Okay, this has gone on for long enough. Ven, if you're gonna stick around until I actually <em>need_ you, make yourself useful and tell the readers what to do!  
>Roxas: Wait. Ven<em> is_ in the story?  
>Destiny: He's your stunt doubler. Ven, on with it!<br>Ven: Review, or I'll make _you_ a stunt doubler as well. *Evil laughter*_


	4. Judgment

4. Judgment

That evening, I returned to the ruined palace I call home. The crumbled remains of the White House. I limped over to where I had buried Kairi and Sora after the destruction of this place. Their graves were marked by simple marble slabs with their names clumsily engraved in them. Courtesy of me, why of course.

I practically burst into tears when I arrived where the lovers laid forever side-by-side.

I pressed a hand against Kairi's slab. "Hey, guys. How've you been?" I asked. "I'm doing just like I always have. And Sora, you'll never guess what. I saw Vanitas. You don't have to worry about him for now. He's still alive." Tears were running down my cheeks. "I miss you guys. I don't know how I'm alive still."

I fell asleep curled up on my sister's grave, not caring if onlookers judged me. And that's how _they_ found me.

* * *

><p><em>Axel: And...cue me and Roxas! Woo!<br>Destiny: Next time, Axel. (To readers) Sorry about taking so long, I got a bit...distracted. Oh, well.  
>Roxas: So... review or I'll stab you with whatever weapon Destiny gives me in this.<br>Destiny: You'll see later._


	5. Laughter

What I remember first was their laughter. It was loud, unabashed, and clear. It awoke me from a pitiful sleep surrounded by gray dreams. I sat up to see them. The taller had spiked red hair, bright green eyes, and upside-down triangle tattoos beneath them. The other had honey blond hair swept to the side and electric blue eyes.

The next thing I heard was the redhead. "Roxas, I think we found a girl." The blond looked where the redhead was looking and saw me.

"Whoa." He said. It was probably because I was really filthy. I knew I looked horrible, with a grime-and-dirt-covered face and ragged clothes.

"How is a girl surviving alone?" The redhead asked.

I took incredible offense to that. "Excuse me?" I asked sharply. "Are you suggesting girls are weaker than boys?"

"Uh…"

"Well, aren't you Mr. Sexist here?" And the blond was howling with laughter.


	6. Tiny

**6. Tiny**

I stood up carefully; I was still a bit shaky. Then, I realized that both of the boys basically towered over me. I felt so tiny, but I remained calm.

"So," the redhead said in a lazy tone, "what's your name?"

"I do not feel that I am required to disclose my name to you two." I replied.

It was obvious that the redhead didn't have a vocabulary as big as mine. "Uh…"

"Well," the blond said, "how 'bout I start, then? My name's Roxas."

"Roxas," I repeated.

"And I'm Axel." The redhead introduced himself. "Got it memorized?"

I nodded, and decided to speak. "I'm Naminé." I said.

"Naminé," Axel said.

"Yep." I replied. "That's my name."

"Where have I heard that name…?" he trailed off and shrugged. "I'll remember later." And I doubt that any one of us knew it, but this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	7. If

**7. If**

I sat down beside the two as they pulled out some fresh vegetables and cooked meats. It was a fairly plentiful harvest.

"How did you get those?" I asked, practically speechless.

"Stole 'em." Axel answered. Well, at least he was honest.

"You know, if you get caught with all that-"

"Oh, if, if, if, enough about if. I'm starved. I'm gonna eat." He split their food in half and they each grabbed a half.

"Um," I said before they began eating.

"Yeah?" Axel asked.

"Maybe, could I have some? Because, um, you see…" my stomach roared at that instant. The redhead and blond looked at each other nodded, and each gave me half of their portions.

"Guys? This is half of all your food."

"Yeah. So?" Axel asked.

"But I didn't do anything to get this." I protested.

"Naminé, you're skin and bones." Roxas said. "Eat up; you need it."

* * *

><p><em>Roxas: Any action soon?<br>Destiny: Soon, trust me.  
>Axel: Somehow, I don't feel that's safe.<br>Destiny: Too bad.  
>Naminé: So, please review, or else Roxas might go mad.<em>


	8. Enchantment

**8. Enchantment**

"So, Naminé, what are you doing out here?" Roxas asked.

"Sleeping."

"Sleeping? Here? Have you lost it?" Axel asked.

"There's nowhere else to stay." I replied.

Roxas and Axel looked at each other; some kind of silent conversation took place, then Roxas turned to me. "Well then," he said, "you should come live with us."

"Roxas, are you sure you want a _girl_ living with us?" Axel said. It was obvious he had lost the silent argument.

I glared at the redhead. "What was that, Mr. Sexist?"

Axel's face flushed and Roxas burst into laughter once more. "Axel, I think you lost the argument. Again." He said.

The redhead turned to the blond. "Aw, shut up, Roxas." He hissed.

Roxas just took my hand. "We're in agreement." He said, ignoring Axel's protests. "Naminé's coming with us." And we left, me in a daze of enchantment, because he held my hand.


	9. Dancer

**9. Dancer**

We arrived at the place I would soon call home, and I took a look around. It was extremely cluttered; dust and debris were scattered all around. There was a window where two makeshift beds were laid out. Roxas, in his arms, had the makings of a third makeshift bed. All we had to do was get over there.

I looked down at the messy floor and carefully started to step around all the crap on the floor. I got over to where the three of us would sleep fairly quickly, and without getting another scratch on myself.

I beckoned the two other boys over, and they tried to copy my movements to get to where I was. Five seconds later, they were in a pretzel-like formation on the ground.

I laughed and stepped over to them. "I see who's soon going to be a dancer." I said.

"Shut up."


End file.
